SuperWhoLock One Shots
by winchesterangel
Summary: This is a bunch of Superwholock drabble. Yes there is Sherlock I just couldn't put a third category. They are just going to be a bunch of one shots of two or more category's of the shows. Nothing overaged.
1. Doctor, Canton's not here

"How are you three going to fight me alone eh?" Crowley sneered staring at the winchesters. They were in a dark abondened factory like place. Crowley had a few demons beside him awaiting his signal. Sam and Dean waited patiently with smug confident looks on their faces. "We have an advantage." Dean said. Inevitably the angel in the trench coat walked out from the shadows. Pure looks of worry and terror shaded across the demon backups faces. Crowley remained still and alert, "I'm not afraid of your winged pussy cat."

Suddenly a loud noise pierced everybody's ears. It got louder then softer then louder then softer until suddenly an old fashioned blue police box was standing in the corner surrounded by shadows. The lights illuminating from the windows was the only thing keeping it in sight from the darkness. The demon behind Crowley jumped out of their meatsuits in panic but Crowley remained standing curiously wondering what the box could be. Cas was even astounded to how the thing had gotten in there.

Almost immediately a man in a bowtie with floppy brunette hair came bouncing out blabbering on about some beach in rio and stopped cold when he noticed his surroundings. He twiddled his fingers in panic looking back inside the box and back to Sam, Dean, and Cas. He hadn't noticed Crowley yet. He was quickly followed by a bouncy bubbly brunette girl who was wearing sunglasses and a long pink and yellow sundress. She looked like she was dressed to go to the beach. She frowned when she saw the room. Sam was blubbering sounds of disbelief.

"Wha-the hell!?" Deans words were barely breaths. The man smiled and finally frowned when he noticed Crowley, "Canton!?"

The brunette girl spoke up, "You know him?"

"You know him?" Sam asked after her. The man stared at Crowley who was staring, jaw open, at the man. He turned back to Sam, Dean, and Cas, "Hello! I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor this isn't Rio." the brunette girl tugged at the doctors jacket in annoyance. He looked down at her then back up, "And this is Clara.'

"Hello," she waved.

"What' going on." Cas asked. The Doctor tilted his head, "You-you're not human are you?"

Cas stiffened, "How would you know?"

Dean blinked in disbelief. This man and woman had just walked out of a box that appeared out of no where and now they knew about angels and demons?

The Doctor laughed, "I've never officially met an angel." He had begun to walk too Castiel when he pulled out a long screwdriver thing. It was glowing at one end. He buzzed it up and around the angel. Dean tensed having no idea if it was a weapon. It obviously wasn't hurting him. When the doctor finished he looked over his screwdriver like he was analyzing it, "But I've heard they are magnificant!"  
Cas blinked as the Doctor ran up to Crowley. Sam and Dean's eyes followed him. Crowley took a couple steps back as the Doctor began eyeing him up and down.

"Doctor don't get to close to him." Sam warned.

"Relax," the doctor said, "I know him."

Sam and Dean exchanged glances. Castiel tilted his head. Clara had walked over to stand beside him. She was looking him over obviously fasinated with the idea of angels existing. She was asking him questions like, if god actually exisisted, and if all the bible stories were real. Confused, he would answer them correctly. Dean turned his attention back on the doctor and Crowley.

Crowley was stuttering in shock, "I-I'm not a Canton."

"But that's impossible." The doctor muttered taking out his buzzing screwdriver and analyzing him like he had done Cas.

"Listen," Sam started, "I think you've got the wrong guy. His name is Crowley, he's a demon and the king of hell."

The Doctor furrowed his brow, "Bu-but he looks exactly like Canton."

Dean has no idea what was going on but he was sick of it, "Listen I'm sure that he does but we were sort in the middle of something so can you go back to where you came from and never come back? Please."

The Doctor shook his head, "We can help you."

"We don't need your help." Sam cried out trying so hard to still be polite. Crowley even stepped up,

"Listen pal. This is a bit of a personal affair we have going on."

The Doctor glared at the demon, as if he knew him, and shrugged, "I-I guess we can leave."

Clara moaned, "Doctor! We never run away remember?"

"This isn't running away Clara." The bowtied man started off towards the blue police box, "this is staying out of someone else's business."

Cas stared after Clara as she followed him. Dean Sam and Crowley were obviously still dumbfounded by the whole ordeal. The Doctor peared his head out of the box again, "You're not fooling me Canton." he ended his statement with a laugh. There was a sudden gust of wind and the loud noises started again. When the four looked up the box was gone. They all exchanged glances. Crowley stared at the boys, "What the hell is a Canton?"

Dean shrugged with pure uncertainty, "I don't know what the flip just happened."

Sam stared at the floor then at Cas who was pacing around in confusion. "How did he know about Cas?" he asked

Dean threw his hands up in the air, "Does it matter!?"  
Crowley was backing up, "Rather than this being extremely awkward how about we finish this fight some other time."  
Dean nodded, "Just get the hell out of here."

Cas sighed, "I should be going too."

Dean nodded again, 'yeah bye."

Before leaving the abandoned building Dean and Sam gave eachother one last brotherly look of confusion and they left.


	2. SuperWhoLock Captured (Part 1)

John couldn't remember everything at first. His vision was blurry and his headache was unspeakingly painful. His memories were returning to him as he sat up. Someone had broken into the flat and taken him and Sherlock god knows where. Realizing that his friend might be in danger his stumbled upwards without thinking. His vision cleared and he consummated that he was in a dark metal room. Sherlock was sprawled out of the floor with his coat and scarf still being worn. He was breathing but he wasn't awake. John bent down to take a look at his face to see if whoever brought them here had harmed him. He looked just as John felt. Fine but drugged. Sherlock's soft looking baby face was still in tact so John shook his shoulder. Revealing his aqua aura colored eyes Sherlock was waking. His gaze shifted from different corners around the room. Once he noticed John he jumped up with a sudden worried look on his face, "What did they do to us? Are you hurt?"

Despite the situation John laughed and rubbed his eyes with his right hand, "Sherlock I'm fine. I don't know where the hell we are though." Sherlock acknowledged the statement and stood up wobbling just deducing the drugs were still in affect. John put a hand on his friends shoulder to steady him leading Sherlock to shake it off. John rolled his eyes. He was about to say something when he notice Sherlock's odd stare. John followed it to four men laying on the floor beside there feet. Out of instinct the two men backed up. Sherlock immediately regained his position and began analyzing the first man. He had a face like Sherlock's in a way. Young but wise. He was wearing a brown jacket and bowtie and long black pants. John stepped around another body to look at his hands. He was holding some sort of device. It was a long thin metal rod with a green light bulb sticking out at the end. The man's fingers were curled around it assuming the position of pressing a button. Sherlock furrowed his brow, "This is truly interesting. It's difficult for me to deduce where he is from. He doesn't even have a wallet." Sherlock ripped off his scarf like he did whenever he got frustrated. John rounded his hands around the mans chin. He wasn't harmed either but by the touch of John he had jolted awake startling both Sherlock and himself. The man had a startling shade of light green eyes. He hopped up immediately smiling then frowning, "Sherlock Holmes." he muttered. John's eyes widened. How the hell did the man know Sherlock? He shot an accusing glare at Sherlock then immediately stopped when he saw Sherlock was just as confused as he was. That wasn't a good sign

The jumpy man locked his eyes on Sherlock and circled around him. Sherlock's eyes followed his with sheer confusion. It looked as if he was about to faint. Despite the sudden change in the bowtied man's personality he grinned yet again, "Oh I've always wanted to meet you. The most brilliant detective to ever live." the man said that proudly as if he took pride in knowing all that. "Who are you then?" Sherlock asked in barely a whisper.

The Doctor grinned wider as if he were flattered by being asked his identity, "The Doctor. And don't try to deduce my real name you'll get nowhere Mr. Holmes." The Doctor swung around not noticing the other three men still unconscience on the floor. "In order to save you some time Holmes, I'm an alien from a planet called Gallifrey. I have two hearts and I have a space machine that's bigger on the inside." John felt his mouth slowly gape open because somewhere deep down he believed him. He watched eagerly for Sherlock's reaction. The Doctor swerved back around to see Sherlock staring at him. Suddenly his aqua eys were no longer visible and he fell to the floor sounding a big bang. John retracted instinctively from the pain Sherlock's head must have just gone through. John ran to his friends side. He was passed out on the floor. The Doctor sighed, "Sorry there," Then he grinned again. Wait! You must be Doctor John Watson." The Timelord held out his hand and was greeted with a gun pushed up against his forehead, "Who the hell are you and how do you know Sherlock and I?"

"You're practically famous in the future." The Doctor said. John tilted his head and lowered his gun realizing how stupid any of this was. "I'm in some sort of drug-based nightmare. This can't be real." The Doctor set a hand on John's shoulder, "Oh it's very real John." The touch of this mans hand reassured Watson. This couldn't be fake. Everything was too real. He glanced back over to where the other three men lay. The Doctor raised an eyebrow as if he had just noticed them. "Which one should I wake up first?" The Doctor asked excitedly twidling his fingers with anxiety. John sighed, "I don't know, the tall muscular one."

It was easy for the doctor to decipher which one John was talking about. There were three men. One was in a trench coat, one was short and close to the dark haired trench coated man, and there was a taller one with long hair in the corner off to the side. The doctor waved his sonic screwdriver over the man causing Watson to hover over him, "What are you doing?"

"I'm not hurting him. Go try and wake Holmes up. This lot will be fine." The Doctor replied. John stared at the quirky man, "Okay first of all, he likes to be called Sherlock," The bowtied man furrowed his brow, "Really? Not in the books..."

John wanted to ask what he meant by books but he continued his conversation, "And second of all, how can I trust you?"

"Look around you." The Doctor said, "This is a giant black cube with no doors. I'm the only one you _can_ trust at the moment so deal with it."

John didn't want to argue so he strutted over to his friend's body. He took Sherlock's face in his hand and shook it. No use. He slapped him. No use. He scooped him up and dragged him over to the wall and sat him up against it saying Sherlock's name loudly. No use. John scratched his head as a doctor trying to think of all the possible ways to wake him up. There was a pressure point behind a person's ear that wakes them up immediately if they were in a comatose state. John reached behind Sherlock's ear trying to find it and pressed gently against it. He whispered an apology knowing it would be a bit painful for his friend. Sherlock jolted awake and slapped John's hand away rubbing his neck, "Ow!" he exclaimed giving John the evil eye. John just laughed and stood back up. The Doctor had achieved his goal in getting the tall moose like male to wake up. He was a young man in a plaid shirt and long jeans. He scrambled around at the sight of the three men now standing above him. The Doctor obviously found this amusing, "What's your name lad."

The man immediately furrowed his brow, "Lad?! I look the same age as you."

"Trust me you're not." The Doctor said.

"Sam. Sam Winchester." the nervous boy replied looking back and forth at all the men. "That's your brother correct?" Sherlock asked pointing at the short man on the floor. Sam's eyes widened, "Who are you?"

"Sherlock Holmes." he outstretched his hand. Sam didn't take it he began laughing, "Sherlock Holmes. _Right. _What am I in some sort of dream angels are creating?"

"Weeping angels?" The Doctor asked. Sam smirked knowingly, "Buddy. I don't know what you're talking about. Trust me I know more than you do."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows without saying a word. John and Sherlock were exchanging glances of worry and confusion. "Watson, Sherlock, can you two try and find a way out of here. I'll greet the sleep heads."

For once Sherlock didn't argue and made his way to the back of the room. John followed. The Doctor turned back to Sam. He was trying to wake up his brother. "Gently!" the Doctor exclaimed swatting Sam's hand away and sonicing the boy, "What's his name?"

Sam sighed annoyed, "Dean." The Doctor smiled putting his sonic screwdriver back away, "Does he like bowties?"

"He thinks they're gay." Sam retorted. The Doctor frowned hurt. Dean was waking up now. He had the same color eyes as Sam. He smiled at Sam and when he saw the Doctor he jumped upwards in shock, "Who the hell" he muttered. The Doctor ignored him, "Do you two know who that is?" The Doctor pointed the passed out man in the trenchcoat. He watched Sam and Dean's eyes widened. "Cas!" Dean exclaimed. The brothers hurried over beside the man, "Obviously you do." The Doctor whispered to himself. He stood up to go help Sherlock and John find an exit.


	3. Consulting Criminal and a Timelord

Moriarty paced around the pool. This had been his hiding place for the past week while he made Sherlock hunt down his location. Finally he would be able to meet his enemy crush. Someone walked through the door at the other end of the pool. For a fraction of a second Moriarty worried it was Sherlock. But he had planned everything perfectly. Had he underestimated the infamous detective? But no. It was a man with short blonde hair. Anyone could smell the crazy on him.

He switched his gaze from each object around the room. Moriarty raised an eyebrow putting his hands in his pockets. The man noticed him, "Doctor?" he asked curiously.

"Moriarty." he replied cocking his head, "Wouldn't you know if I was your friends or not?"

"He loves to change his appearance." The man said, "I'm the Master."

Moriarty wasn't worried. He had gunmanned the round of the pool but he was confused to how the master gotten in, "Nice name. A nickname I suppose?"

"No one can pronounce my real name." The Master replied walking closer to him. "How'd you find me?" Moriarty asked.

"I wasn't looking for you actually. I was looking for an enemy of mine named the Doctor. I calculated all the places he could have been hiding from me. This was one of the places but it seems I need to cross off another location on my list."

"Why not call him?" Jim asked. The Master smirked, "I want my prescense to be a surprise."

"I love surprises." Moriarty replied. He found this man intriueging. "I'm actually waiting for an enemy of mine here."

The Master grinned, "Interesting. I should be going actually. You've picked a good hiding place. How will he find it?"

"I'm leaving him clues." Jim said without a twitch of his eyes.

"Ooh I like you" The master said cocking his head in a different angle. Moriarty nodded smiling. The Master started walking for the door, "If you ever need my help just call out my name. I'll answer."

He shut the door behind him. Moriarty was utterly fascinated by this man. He almost seemed as brilliant as Sherlock or himself.

How strange.


	4. SuperWhoLock Captured (Part 2)

"How's it going over here?" The Doctor asked Sherlock. The detective rolled his eyes, "This place is hermetically sealed. There's no way out."

The Doctor looked down at his feet, "If they put us in here then there must be an exit."

"Not necissarily." John said, "Some people are pretty good at locking a place." The Doctor looked up at the army doctor with a smile, "Of course you would know Watson."

John furrowed his brow but didn't say anything. Sherlock kicked the side of the room in anger. John watched him grumble about something illegal. The Doctor smiled watching the two work. It scared John how much the bowtied man was enjoying all of this.

Meanwhile Cas was waking up. His caribbean blue eyes regained their color and he sat up dazed and confused. Sam and Dean hauled him up. Dean patted Cas on the shoulder and whispered, "Okay can you fill us in on what's going on Sam?"

Sam shrugged, "I only just woke up myself. The bowtied man calls himself 'The Doctor' and supposedly the other two are Sherlock Holmes and John Watson."

"_The_ Sherlock Holmes?" Cas said, "I mean, even _I_ know who that is." Sam just nodded. "Should I go talk to them?" Dean asked. They were too occupied with trying to find an exit that they didn't notice the three hunters talking about them. Cas straightened his trench coat, "Let's go."

The three walked over to the other three men. The Doctor spun around and Sherlock and John glanced their way. Dean breathed in deeply, "Okay maybe we should introduce ourselves, "I'm Dean Winchester and this is Sam my little brother." He laughed, "Now listen you might find this crazy but this is Castiel, he's an angel."

Sherlock and John rolled their eyes at the same time and walked off to a different corner of the room to continue searching for the exit. The Doctor remained where he was twiddling his fingers in excitement, "An angel!? Are you by any chance releated to the weeping angels?"

Cas nodded, "H-how do you know about the weeping angels?" he whispered the last part so Dean and Sam would have a hard time hearing them. Dean still heard it, "Weeping angel? What's that?"

Castiel sighed, 'Weeping angels are old fallen angels that eventually get covered in cement or sediment over time and fade away. They become a different being that kills and sends people back in time."

Sam raised his eyebrows, "You never told us about them?"

"They don't exist anymore." Cas replied. The Doctor chuckled, "Sorry mate but they do."

Dean stared at him, "Come again?"

"Okay who are you?!" Cas exclaimed, "How do you know about angels and-"

The Doctor put a finger to Cas' lips. Dean couldn't help but smirk. Sam hit his shoulder. "Now listen Cassie I'm going to get us out of here. That's all you need to know." The Doctor walked off. Cas' lips were still pursed. He glared at Dean, "If the weeping angels are alive, lives are in severe danger."

Dean groaned, "Great! Just Great!" Sam sighed. Dean continued, "One stupid problem after another. Just give me a break!"

The short hobbit like man was walking over. "Hi John." Sam said a bit suspicious. John half smiled, "Listen do you lot have a magnifying glass? My partner lost his and he freaks out when he looses his _toys_."

Dean laughed pulling one out of his pocket, "I actually do. What do you know." John held it up in gratitude , "Thanks mate."  
"He's your _partner_?" Castiel asked tilting his head in the direction of Sherlock.

"I'm not gay!" John practically screamed. He calmed down and walked calmly towards his friend in the long black trench coat. The doctor was waving a green glowing stick around the room. Or at least that's what Dean thought of it.

The Doctor waved his sonic screwdriver around and then up and down Sherlock. He gave the bowtied man a look, "Do you mind not buzzing that thing around me while I'm trying to think?"

"Sorry Hol-I mean Sherlock." the Doctor said with a smirk. John wanted to punch the man in the guts. The nerve he had. Sherlock rolled his eyes at John and John held back laughter.

The Doctor finally stopped buzzing the screw driver and glared at it, "I knew it!"

"What?" Sherlock asked dying for an answer.

The Doctor laughed, "Pandorica sealing." He stifled through his pockets until he brought out a golden key that he held in mid air and let go. It floated. Sherlock and John's faces went pale. It started glowing more and less and then more. Suddenly a blue box started to materialize. Sherlock pulled John back towards the corner of the room. The two were horrified. Dean Sam and Cas walked over, "What's that?" Dean asked calmly.

"_What's that_?" John mimicked frantically. "What does he mean _what's that_? THIS SHOULDN'T BLOODY BE HAPPENING!" Sherlock stared now at the full blue police box. He stood frozen in place. John gulped.

Cas looked around the box, "How'd you get it here?"

"I didn't think I'd ever need to use my Tardis key again but I guess we have no other choice. "

"_Tardis _key?" Sam questioned. The Doctor flipped th key which was in a lock now. The door swung open. The three hunters walked inside. Dean grinned, "Well I was going to use Cas to transport us home but a time machine works for me." Cas hid his faint smile and Sam smirked, "Nice place." The Doctor jumped up and down,

"Thank god you aren't like normal people. They usually say-"

"It's bigger." Sherlock started, "On the inside," John finished. The Doctor chuckled, "Exactly."

The door slammed shut behind the two men and The Doctor pulled levers and pushed buttons on the big machine in the middle of the ginormous room. "Where do you three live?" He asked the hunters. "Your machine doesn't happen to go to heaven does it?" Dean asked sarcastically. "I tried once." The doctor said, "It didn't work."  
"Have you heard of the Men of Letters?" Sam asked.

The Doctor smirked pulling a giant lever, "I'll have you there in just a moment."

Sherlock gave John a look. The army doctor just shrugged dumbfounded. Suddenly the Tardis stopped moving. The Doctor ran towards the door and it swung open, "Home sweet home you three." He looked at the hunters while pointing to the outside. "Thanks dude." Dean said heading into the men of letters base. Sam thanked him as well. Cas nodded. When the three left he shut the door behin them, "Now." he said to Sherlock, "You two live in 221b Baker street right?"

John glanced at Sherlock then back at the bowtied man, "Wha- HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS!?"

The Doctor laughed, "You'll see. One day." He pulled a few red and blue levers and the Tardis took off yet again. Sherlock grabbed hold of one of the rails as it spun around and around.

After a few minutes the tardis landed yet again. The Doctor gave them a smug grin. and opened the door slowly. John's eyes widened. Sherlock raised an eyebrow. They headed out into their apartment. It was the same. It was their apartment. But how? "Doctor how-" John turned back around but the Tardis was gone. Perhaps it wa a daydream...no it wasn't.

Sherlock gave John a look, "Tea?"

"Tea." John replied.


	5. Meg meets Irene

Meg had always enjoyed laying low. She would always hide out in alleyways away from all the comotion of the world. This was her peace and she did enjoy it.

Until one days he met someone in a dark place. It was a woman, or more specifically _the _woman. She had a big brown fur coat and she noticed Meg when she turned the corner. She was holding a cellphone and her hair was pinned around her head to look short. Meg stiffened, not until now nobody notice her. The woman smiled, much like herself for that matter. Meg smirked realizing what was going on, "A demon?"

The woman immediately lost the smile on her face, "A homeless girl?"

Meg stuttered dumbfounded. So this wasn't a demon or an angel. It was just some woman. "Meg." she stated.

The woman nodded, "Irene." She paused and looked Meg over, "So Meg, why are you out here in the cold in nothing but a tank top."

"Hiding from my boyfriend's friends." It wasn't all a lie. Me seriously didn't want Dean and Sam to find her. To her surprise Irene walked a bit closer to her, "Same here." She held her cell phone, "I've resorted to texting him."

Meg tilted her head, "What's your boyfriends name?"

Irene laughed, "Not sure if I can consider him my boyfriend but his name is Sherlock."

Meg nodded. She wasn't sure if Cas thought she was his girlfriend or not. She sort of wish he did. "Castiel."  
Irene smirked, "Interesting names wouldn't you say?"  
"Yah."

Irene clicked her phone once she recieved a text message. "I have to go. I need to make sure he got his christmas present."

Before she walked away she paused and turned back facing the dark homely looking girl, "You can't run forever Meg. If you want him to know you're there you need to step out of the shadows."  
Before Meg could answer _the woman _was sucked back into the sea of people of New York. Meg nodded to herself slowly. In order to find Cas she would need to find Dean.


End file.
